


Touch Me

by Erinla



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Sabriel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-22
Updated: 2013-10-22
Packaged: 2017-12-30 04:56:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1014356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erinla/pseuds/Erinla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written from three prompts I got on tumblr: Sam in panties, teenage, de-aged Sam, and restraints + begging. Straight up porn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Touch Me

**Author's Note:**

> i know i cant stop with the dumb song titles but otherwise this would be titled like "sabriel prompt" or something lame

 

            Gabriel’s eyes swept over the form of Sam Winchester standing before him, cheeks flushed pink with an almost uncharacteristic embarrassment.

            He had lost a few inches, but he still nearly topped six feet. The muscle he had built up over his adult years was all but gone, giving Sam the awkward, lanky sort of look of a person who hadn’t quite grown into his height.

            His hair was still shaggy and untrimmed, but bangs now hung just a few centimeters above his eyes. The face was the same as Gabriel always knew, though softer, younger.

            He was looking at a sixteen year old Sam, who didn’t quite hold himself with the confidence of his older counterpart, but that might have had something to do with the thin, lacy pair of lavender panties that were leaving absolutely nothing to the imagination, and the sheer stockings that clung to his thighs, held up by garters attached to the underwear. Sam was a big boy, sixteen or not, and that description certainly wasn’t limited solely to his height.

            Gabriel licked his lips in anticipation, his eyes trailing down Sam’s body, pausing between the boy’s legs where his already hard cock was straining against the thin fabric, practically begging Gabriel to do more than just look.

            “What’s the matter, kiddo?” Gabriel teased as his eyes snapped back up to Sam’s face, looking bashful and out of his element.

            Sam just barely mustered a scowl and Gabriel couldn’t help but chuckle under his breath. “First of all, do you want to explain to me why I’m a _teenager_?” Sam quipped, his eyes finally drawing away from the floor that he had been very interested in to meet Gabriel’s.

            Gabe just shrugged, his smirk growing in a way that was probably irritating Sam, but it wasn’t as though he had a great reason. “Cause I wanted to.”

            “Yeah…wow. Don’t you think that’s a bit, oh, I don’t know, creepy?” Sam raised his eyebrows and Gabriel couldn’t help but admire how Sam didn’t seem to miss a beat, his voice steady and self-assured despite the withdrawn look he was expressing physically.

            “Kid, I’ve got a few hundred millennia on you. I don’t think that another fifteen or so years is going to make a big difference.”

            Either Sam wasn’t as bothered by the issue as he was trying to come across, or he decided that there was no point in arguing the case, because he dropped the subject of age and continued on, though his voice wavered a bit this time, some of his confidence dropping away.

            “I don’t know why I have to…to dress like this.”

            This time it was Gabriel’s turn to raise his eyebrows. “You don’t like it? That’s funny, because your body seems to be telling me different right now.”

            Gabriel closed the few feet of distance between them in two swift strides, letting his hands crawl up Sam’s bare chest, soft and unscarred.

            It wasn’t as though Gabriel didn’t love and worship every damn inch (and there were a lot of inches on Sam) of the other man, scarred or not, but he took an odd sort of fascination in seeing youngest Winchester like this: a clean canvas of sorts.

            It made him feel a little sad, truth be told. He knew this was all an illusion, that the Sam standing before him was the Sam he had always known, with all the same experiences and memories, just a different body, but for a moment Gabriel pretended that he could keep this canvas unmarked, that this was the real teenage Sam, still unscathed by his future.

            He had some ridiculous burning desire to protect Sam however he could, to hold the boy in his arms and stop every terrible thing that his past held from happening.

            Gabriel pressed his lips to Sam’s neck, keeping the kisses soft for the moment as his hands rubbed down the boy’s sides.

            “Sam, I’m an angel. Do you really think that I don’t know that you like to wear this stuff under your clothes?”

            There was a sharp intake of breath from Sam, and Gabriel’s lips curled against the skin he was still kissing.

            “You always think you’re so good at being subtle, running off to change if you weren’t expecting us to have sex…but you like the way it feels, don’t you? You like to think about what you’re wearing during the day under your regular clothes.” Gabriel scraped his teeth against Sam’s soft neck, earning a shudder of approval that coursed its way down the boy’s spine. “How come you never told me, huh?”

            Gabe stared up at Sam. His face was flushed darker than before and he was looking away again, his gaze fixed on the wall adjacent to them. “Because I look stupid.” He muttered.

            Gabriel bit back the laughter that tried to work its way up; he didn’t want Sam to think he was making fun of him. It was just that he really did sound a bit childish talking like that, his words matching his current physical age.

            “Really, Sam?” He said, taking a big step back so he could return to his earlier task of admiring the other’s barely dressed form.

            He knew exactly what Sam was thinking, too: he probably thought he was ungainly and awkward, his height and broad form making a stark contrast, even in his teenage body, to the delicate lingerie he had on.

            But Gabe thought different. He thought that Sam glowed no matter what he was wearing, and the way his cock peeked out of the top of the lacey material only made him look more perfect.

            “Kiddo, have you got any idea how much I’ve been _dying_ to fuck that pretty ass wearing something like this when I first found out about your little secret here?”

            Sam just watched Gabriel skeptically; his expression made it clear that he thought Gabe was feeding him a bunch of bullshit.

            Gabe scoffed and moved back to Sam, pressing their bodies together once more. He mouthed over the boy’s collarbone, letting his teeth drag against the lightly tanned skin as his fingertips trailed up Sam’s ribcage.

            “You don’t believe me.” He mumbled before sucking at a spot just under Sam’s shoulder, leaving the area red. “Looks like I’m just going to have to show you.” A devious look crossed Gabriel’s face before he shoved Sam backwards onto the bed where he stared up at Gabriel with a slightly startled expression.

            Gabriel just raised his eyebrows, a smile still playing at his lips while Sam scooted himself back, pulling the rest of his body onto the mattress.           

            “Don’t act like you don’t know how fucking gorgeous you look dressed like that.” Gabriel purred as he crawled onto the bed, hovering over Sam.

            He wasn’t wasting any time, not when the boy was splayed under him and dressed so perfectly. His mouth was practically watering at the sight.

            Gabe resumed his trail of kisses that dragged down Sam’s chest, pausing to flick his tongue over one of the boy’s nipples and delighting in the breathless moan that he received in response.

            But Gabriel didn’t linger, he just continued to move down, kissing over Sam’s hips, as one of his hands moved to toy teasingly with the elastic waistband on the boy’s panties.

            Sam groaned louder when Gabriel mouthed over the shape of his cock through the lace. His hands abandoned their earlier positions to slide down Sam’s thighs, playing over the soft, sheer fabric of the boy’s thigh-highs.

            Gabriel couldn’t hold back the small growl of want that rose up as Sam squirmed under him. He teased his fingers over the top of the thigh-highs.

Gabe’s gold eyes were locked on Sam's face, his head leaning back against the mattress, lips parted to make way for silent moans. It made Gabriel completely crazy to see Sam like that, and he wondered, not for the first time, how the boy could possibly think that he didn't look absolutely gorgeous like that.

Gabe rubbed his thumbs along the inside of Sam's thighs, creeping slowly upwards and watching the expression on Sam's face slowly become more desperate as he tried in vain to move himself into Gabe's touch.

"You should see yourself, Sam." Gabriel said as he abandoned the kisses he had been donning just above Sam's knees, moving himself back up to kiss along the fabric that covered the brunette's cock. "Looking so gorgeous right now. Knowing that you dressed like this under your clothes...fuck, I couldn't pretend I didn't know anymore. I knew you weren't going to tell me and I couldn't stand not seeing it for myself."

Gabriel could hear Sam's labored breathing, see the boy's fingers clench and unclench in the bedsheets as Gabe let the vibrations of his words hum against Sam's hardness. 

"I'm going to fuck you wearing this, Sam. I'm going to fuck you till you're begging for it, can't wait to hear your sweet voice like that..."

Sam whimpered as Gabriel sat up, removing the friction that he so badly needed.

“God, you look so good like that.” Gabriel moaned, moving away as he felt the heat curl in his stomach at the panicked look on Sam’s face. “But you know what would look even better?”

 

Sam’s voice was delightfully loud as his body writhed against the mattress, wrists tugging at the cuffs that kept him stuck to the headboard.

            The soft fabric of the panties was pushed aside just enough so Gabriel could slide his lubed up fingers into Sam’s tight hole.

            “Fuck!” Sam swore as Gabe pushed his fingers in, brushing against the boy’s prostate.

            Hearing Sam swear like that, which was so unlike his usual way of speaking, was nearly enough to make Gabe stop what he was doing right there and just fuck the Winchester senseless.

            Sam’s head was tilted back, throat exposed and peppered with bruises that Gabriel took far too much pride in. His lips were wet and a little swollen from where the boy kept biting on them, trying to hold back the moans that Gabriel managed to draw out anyway.

            He could worship that body all hours of the day, and it was after meeting Sam that Gabriel really begun to understand what his father was getting at with the whole mankind thing.

            Sam let out a despairing whimper that brought a grin to Gabriel’s face as he pulled his fingers out, leaving the squirming boy empty and needy.

            “Sorry kiddo, I didn’t quite get that.” he teased, eyes on Sam’s face as he reached for the previously discarded bottle of lube, dumping some onto his palm.

            “Gabe, come on.” Sam groaned impatiently.

            “I forget how much you hate to wait.” Gabe lied, snickering at Sam’s expression as he slid his hand over the length of his own cock, letting out a low breath of air as he spread the lube over it. “I’m getting there, hold your damn horses.” But Gabe was now purposefully taking his time, finding immense satisfaction at the way Sam was tugging at his restraints, the metal of the cuffs cutting into the boy’s wrists.

            Gabe settled himself between Sam’s legs, pressing the head of his cock against Sam’s entrance, but he didn’t push in just yet. Sam whined and Gabe smiled.

            “You want it so bad, don’t you, Sam? You like that I’m going to fuck you while you’re wearing these.” Gabriel emphasized his point by snapping the elastic of the panties against Sam’s slim hips. “Don’t act all embarrassed like you aren’t hot just from me seeing you dressed like this.”

            Sam was trying hopelessly to push himself against Gabe, but he didn’t have a very wide range of motion and Gabe wasn’t budging.

            The only motion he allowed was to rub his cock slowly against the boy, his head catching against Sam’s hole.

            “Gabe come on, I need your cock.” Sam whined, pleading up at Gabriel with those puppy-dog eyes that he could never say no to.

            Gabriel hissed as he suddenly pushed into the boy, his grip on Sam’s hips tightening.

            “Fuck, you’re so tight, Sam.” Gabriel breathed as he sunk deep into the teen’s ass. He almost lost all composure as Sam clenched around him.

            Sam moaned compliantly in response, still trying to move himself to create more friction.

            Gabriel held himself still, not to let Sam adjust, but to see him squirm.

            But the angel could only hold still for so long before he had to start moving. He pulled out slow before jerking his hips foreword again, earning a loud, needy cry of his own name from deep in Sam’s throat.

            He quickly picked up a steady pace, watching with a focused gaze at the way his cock slid in and out of Sam’s pink hole, stretched and pliant around this thickness.

            His hand slid up from Sam’s hip to finally wrap around the boy’s cock, his thumb sliding over the slit on top and smearing the precome that had begun to drip onto Sam’s stomach.

            “Fuck, Sam, you should see how damn greedy your ass is for my cock. Like it was fucking made for this. You look so damn perfect right now.”

            He angled his thrusts, knowing as soon as Sam arched up and cried out that he had hit his sweet spot.

            Gabe moved his hand around Sam’s dick faster, keeping in time with his own thrusts into the boy’s body.

            “Fucking gorgeous.” Gabe said on a moan, his eyes taking in every inch of Sam’s writhing body, arms restrained above his head, hair falling all over his young face, body drenched in sweat.

            Sam gave a particularly loud moan as Gabe squeezed his cock at the base, and gave a rough, upward angled thrust, his hips slamming against Sam’s ass.

            “Gabe!” Sam gasped, his words coming out choked and broken. “I—I’m almost—I’m really close—“

            Gabe felt it too, the buildup of heat balling in his stomach as the need for his own release beckoned him.

He gave a few more strokes of his hand over Sam’s cock before releasing the contact and moving both hands under Sam’s thighs, pushing his legs up to give Gabriel better access.

“Gabe—“ Sam whimpered as he blinked up at Gabriel, halfway between confusion and begging from the sudden lack of much needed contact.

But Gabe just curled his fingers in the thin fabric of Sam’s thigh-highs. He moved his hips, gasping at how wet and hot and Sam felt clutching around him as he fucked progressively harder into Sam’s body.

It wasn’t long after that that Gabe hit his release, Sam’s name loud and loving on his lips as he buried himself deep into the boy’s ass, spilling inside and shaking from every inch of his vessel’s body.

He stayed like that for a moment ignoring the pleading and helpless movements from Sam as he breathlessly rode out the remainder of his orgasm.

Once Gabe had mostly come down, he pulled out slowly, once again choosing to admire the way his own cock looked as it slid out of Sam’s pretty hole.

“Gabriel,” Sam said, his voice so deliciously deprived that Gabe couldn’t help but smirk and take a good look at the sight before him.

Sam was flushed and sweaty, twisting against the mattress. He already had red marks outlining where the cuffs sat around his wrists. There were runs in his stockings where Gabriel had apparently gripped a little too hard, and Gabe’s come was beginning to trickle out of the boy’s loose hole.

Gabe got down on the bed, settling on his stomach between Sam’s legs once again, tracing his fingertips over his stomach, just barely ghosting away from the boy’s cock.

“I’d love to give you what you want, Sammy,” Gabe spoke, teasing Sam with the nickname normally only reserved for his brother. “But you just look too good like this.” He slid his fingers down Sam’s hip, over his thigh, dipping his hand down to tease his fingers over the boy’s already abused hole.

Sam looked like he was about to cry and made a sound close to a sob as he tried to move uselessly into Gabriel’s touch.

He slid two fingers in easily, watching Sam’s almost pained reaction.

“Gabe, please, fuck, will you just let me finish?”

Gabe snickered as he pushed in another, watching the way his come leaked out around his fingers. “But you look so pretty like this.” He mused, beginning to thrust his fingers in and out at an agonizingly slow pace.

He leaned over, kissing over the head of Sam’s cock and down its length, keeping the contact as light as possible.

Sam was making the most pathetic noises Gabriel had ever heard from the boy, and he was torn between wanting to hear more of it, and just wanting to give Sam what he was clearly in great need of.

“Patience, kid. I waited thousands of years for you.” He hummed, pressing his lips against the underside of Sam’s cock, fingers still moving inside the young boy’s body.

But Sam was never good at patience, and the sounds continued to spill from his lips until Gabe just couldn’t bear to keep him like that.

He suddenly quickened the pace of his fingers that pressed into the boy’s entrance as he took Sam’s cock into his mouth, easily ducking his head down and swallowing Sam in one go.

“G-Gabe!”

Gabe swallowed, his throat muscles contracting around Sam’s cock as he thrust his fingers against the other’s prostate, the combination sending Sam over the edge.

Gabriel’s mouth was filled with the bitter taste of Sam as he swallowed everything the boy gave him, refusing to pull away until he was sure that every last drop of come was licked off of Sam’s cock.

Sam was still shaking from the force of his orgasm, hazel eyes fixed on Gabe as he pulled back, staring down at what was now a completely fucked-out Sam, probably close to passing out after everything.

He didn’t care what insecurities Sam seemed to have about how he looked in that underwear; Gabriel had lived through several millennia and all of creation and out of everything the world had shown him nothing had ever looked as beautiful as the human lying before him.


End file.
